1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a laptop computer having an anti-theft device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices become more and more popular and now play an important role in our daily life. Portable electronic devices such as laptop computers, digital cameras, and portable music players are typically small and expensive. Thus, when left unattended, the portable electronic devices can be easily stolen. Accordingly, security devices are developed in order to prevent theft of such portable electronic devices.
Typically, a security device with an engaging mechanism and a corresponding security aperture are used to prevent theft of the portable electronic device, wherein the security aperture is formed on the portable electronic device. The engaging mechanism can be selectively coupled with the security aperture. The security device is fixed to a relatively immovable object such as a table. Alternatively, the security device can include a cable to be fastened to the immovable object. In this way, the security device couples the portable electronic device to the relatively immovable object and thus prevents theft of the portable electronic device.
As for laptop computers, the security device can only prevent the device from being taken away. However, the security device cannot stop a person from opening and using the laptop computer. Furthermore, interfaces such as USB receptacles are also exposed outside, and thus data may be accessed through these interfaces by unauthorized users. Thus, there is a need for a security device which can be used to immobilize the portable electronic device and to prevent unauthorized persons from using the portable electronic device.